


The Inconvenient Indenture

by beelzebubble_tea



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Humor, RBC Masquerade 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubble_tea/pseuds/beelzebubble_tea
Summary: On Harry's first day at Hogwarts, she stumbles across a strange group of boys, breaks a vase, and is forcibly recruited to aninterestingstudent club.(Alternatively, "The Inauspicious Incident", "The Insufferable Interaction", and "The Infinite Alliterative Titles I Could Come Up With Given Enough Time And A Dictionary".)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021





	The Inconvenient Indenture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pureblood Pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39096) by murkybluematter. 



When Harry woke, it took a moment for the reality of the situation to come crashing back into her mind. Thankfully, it was a good reality—a breathless, glorious reality that made her chest burst with joy and disbelief. They had done it.

They had done it, and Rigel—for she was Rigel now, wasn’t she?—was here at the renowned Hogwarts Academy, positioned to follow her passion and realize her dreams.

But first, Archie.

It was early in the morning, and Rigel climbed out of bed, taking care not to make any noise lest she disturb the other occupants of the dorm. She needed to find a private place to contact Archie and catch up. Of course, the lack of any commotion would make it obvious to him that she hadn’t been discovered, but it would still be good to update each other now that they were both in place. They were in place! A large part of Rigel still couldn’t believe it had worked.

Rigel headed away from the dorms and roved through the corridors of the building, seeking an empty area with empty rooms. Not many were up at this hour, but Rigel saw a few students here or there, some of which looked curiously at her but most of whom seemed too tired for anything at all. When she had not encountered another person for a few minutes, Rigel stopped and went to the nearest classroom. A sign labelled it as Charms Classroom #3.

It was sad to think that Hogwarts had once needed more than one Charms classroom, Rigel thought as she reached for the handle. Now, countless rooms like this lay abandoned throughout the building, unused and layered with dust—well, probably not the dust, thanks to hard-working house elves. Rigel opened the door.

“Welcome,” said a smooth voice. Rose petals swirled through the air, and Rigel had to bat one out of her face. She looked in consternation at the people who occupied the not-so-abandoned Charms classroom.

There was a dark-haired boy wearing elegant black robes and lounging in an ornate armchair. His gold eyes were piercing and honey-bright. Around him were clustered five other boys: a stocky brunet, a boy with dreadlocks and very white teeth, a tall boy with blue eyes, and a pair of red-headed twins. They were posed in a way that might have looked good on the cover of Witch Weekly, but looked incredibly odd in real life.

The golden-eyed boy uncrossed his legs and stood, spreading his arms grandly. “We,” he said, “are the Hogwarts Academy Host Club.”

Rigel hefted her jaw up off the floor. “Right…” she said. This was definitely not the place to contact Archie. “My apologies for interrupting. I’ll be going now…”

She reached behind her for the door handle and found it jammed. As the golden-eyed boy began to wax poetic about the intricacies of the Hogwarts Host Club, with cheery interjections from the red-headed twins, Rigel repeatedly wiggled at the handle. She was just about to pull out her wand when the golden-eyed boy strode closer to her in his oration.

“—and what is your name?”

“My name is Rigel Black. Please don’t come so close,” Rigel added, stepping out of the way.

“Ah, the Black heir! I am Aldon Rosier, the president of the Host Club. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He shook her hand, which Rigel allowed for the sake of appearances, hoping this was the last of his overtures. But Rosier continued to invade her personal space. “I, as the—”

“Please don't come any closer,” Rigel said.

Blithely ignoring her objections, Rosier leaned unerringly toward her, forcing her to back away from the door. She felt intensely uncomfortable under his gaze, mind scrambling to calculate the likelihood that he could tell she wasn’t truly a boy, much less Arcturus Black. She considered hexing him, but she didn’t want to be caught in an altercation on her first day at Hogwarts. It would draw more attention than she wanted or needed, and in the worst case scenario Sirius would be called in and immediately recognize her as an imposter.

“Come on, Rosier, give the kid some room to breathe,” called one of the twins.

“You’re frightening him!” said the other.

“Nonsense,” Rosier said. “There’s no need to be nervous. I’m merely curious—” He reached out to gently grasp Rigel’s chin.

That was a mistake, for she immediately jerked backwards, mouth parting in affront. She never got to say anything, however, because something hard and angular impacted her back, and she whipped around to see a large ceramic vase tilting from its perch on its pedestal. It tipped. Tipped. Tipped. And before her eyes, it began to fall. Rigel’s eyes widened as she flung out a hand, stretching to grasp at the painted handle, but though her fingers brushed the porcelain surface, they couldn’t hold on. The vase fell.

_Crash!_

Rigel stared at the pile of shards and ceramic dust. The room was silent for a moment.

“Well, that was unfortunate!” one of the twins remarked.

“Very unlucky,” the other agreed.

The blue-eyed boy gaped at the wreckage. “Out of all the things you could have bumped into…”

“I’m not prone to such clumsiness when there aren’t people crowding me against my wishes,” Rigel retorted. She calmed herself. “Can’t you use a charm to fix it?”

“That was a one-of-a-kind magical heirloom passed down through the Pucey family,” the blue-eyed boy exclaimed, pointing at the scattered shards. “Using spells on it would distort the runes and erase its Divinational capabilities!”

“I don’t think the runes are going to be doing much Divination anymore, Pucey,” the dreadlocked boy said with a smirk.

“I can’t believe you destroyed it,” Pucey said, staring at Rigel. Rigel stared back, reeling at the realization that she had somehow landed herself in trouble that was _completely unrelated_ to the ruse. “That vase is centuries old!”

“Come, now,” said Rosier, swooping in. “Only Seers can use the vase, but any Seer worth their salt wouldn’t need to use such a tool in the first place, isn’t that right? There’s a reason its main function these days is decoration.”

“I’m sure Pucey will not demand excessive payment from you,” said the stocky boy, the last of the six to speak up.

“Just so, Edmund. In fact, the only payment Pucey will request,” Rosier said, blithely ignoring the indignant look of Pucey who had not been at all consulted, “is your service to the Hogwarts Host Club.”

Rigel narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like the sound of that, but she couldn't just walk out. The Puceys were a prestigious family—although not quite as prestigious as the Blacks—and destroying one of their precious artifacts was certainly something that would not simply be brushed off. _If_ he was telling the truth. “What service?”

“The grandest service a man can offer!” cried one of the twins.

“The utmost purpose of the Host Club,” the other declared.

The first twin winked and blew an exaggerated kiss. “ _Entertainment._ ”

Rigel blinked in incomprehension. “What.”

Rosier spread his arms again into that grand gesture, his fine robes swirling dramatically about his slender figure. His eyes glowed like amber beacons in the light of Charms Classroom #3. And with that lilting, silk-smooth voice, Rosier announced, “From this day on, you will officially be the seventh host of the Hogwarts Academy Host Club!”


End file.
